Need for Speed
by Asdvhfrnxukcsfbmlf
Summary: HI! ok so bella is a racecar driver. She hates Edward Cullen and is with Seth. Drama, cries and laughs galore. plz read and review. thnx to november21 for the idea! ALL HUMAN!ExB later!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!!! Ok, so another story is what this is. I'm trying something new for this story. Every chapter will be dedicated to someone. A reviewer, an author, or just somebody that made me happy.**

**First chapter dedicated to november21. Thank you so much for giving me this idea. It is an extremely awesome idea. I hope it turns out how you thought it would.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! sadly**

_Vroooom_

The tires on my Yellow Porsche racecar **(I don't really know if there's such thing but bare with me) **squealed as I hit a hard left.

"MOVE GET OUT OF THERE YOUR GONNA CRASH!" my best friend/ manager screamed into her headpiece. Alice was always loud…

_I had just started collage at the University of Florida. I walked into my dorm room and was greeted by an overactive pixie. She hugged me around the middle and jumped up and down squealing. _

"_We are gonna be best friends!" she exclaimed, her voice twinkling like chimes. _

I had never had a good connection with people, but Alice and Rosalie were different. Ah Rosalie…

_I was walking into my engineering class when I spotted a gorgeous blonde. She was tall and had a model-like aurora. I was surprised that a beauty like her was taking an engineering class instead of a class for models._

_I entered the class and the professor instructed me to go sit next to her. _

_After a couple of minutes we had already become friends. She already knew Alice so we instantly became a trio. _

Now Alice was my manager and Rose my engineer.

Me?

I drove cars.

Racecars.

I've always had "a need for speed". Driving racecars just let me be free. It was double life from my clumsy shy self.

Driving cars was actually how I met Seth…

_I was looking at my very first car, a yellow Porsche when a totally cute guy made his way over to me. He had russet colored skin and a cute smile. _

"_hey, I'm Seth" __**(**_**I know people were expecting Jake, but I like Seth better. Just pretend he is as old as Bella, who is 24)**

"_Bella" I answered. I felt the heat creep up to my cheeks as his eyes raked over my petite figure_

_We stood in comfortable silence._

"_So, uh" His voice cracked, he was defiantly nervous, "Um. would you like to go out to coffee some time?"_

"_Sure" I responded, " but I just have to buy this car first."_

_This was the car that got me asked out for the first time in 3 years, it would definitely cause good in the end._

Seth and I had been dating for three years now, I love him and he loves me. But…., yes there is a but, Seth has been acting distant in the past couple of weeks. I don't know what was going on, but I had a hunch that something was going on.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!! First chappie is DONE! Lol.**

**Thanks again to november21. **

**Now remember read and review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAAAAY! ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!!!!! Ok so this one goes out to (drum roll) We got two for this chapter!**

**My besties Lee and Jules aka ThatAngelInTheCornor and Cullenicious Alice Cullen. They have always been there for me and I lurve them to death. To them, I'll always be Hadork, the one with no luck. They have some amazing stories that I defiantly suggest you should read. They are amazing authors.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!! Twilight belong the S.M.**

Tonight Alice and Rosalie decided to take me out clubbing. We would go to Twilight, the newest hottest cocktail lounge in Florida.

I was on my bed, reading, when Alice ran into the room carrying Rosalie by the arm.

"MAKEOVER!" she shouted. I groaned. If there was one thing i hated, it was makeovers, but with Alice, it was a 24/7 thing,

She led the way through our, yes OUR apartment. We decided that we should buy a small apartment near campus. It had a small kitchen, living room and three bedrooms that were as different as we were.

Alice's rooms had a pink queen sized bed with pillows and stuffed animals, everything was girlie and plush. She had a HUGE closet, with tons of clothes. Her family was loaded but she chose to live on her own money, except for when it came to shopping, that's when she would pull the "famous Alice pout" and gets her dads money for clothes.

Her pout could make any person do anything that she asked them to do. Rose and I were trying to figure out how to not be affected by it. We're not that successful.

Rosalie's room was red and sexy, like her. She had a huge red bed and a vanity for her hair and make up. She had a closet that was half as big as Alice's, and that's pretty big. Her closet consisted of short shorts and sexy cocktail dresses.

My room was blue, my favorite. It was like me, shy and mellow, except when am on the race course. My room had a small closet but a huge bed with a simple blue comforter and a ton of pillows. Most of my walls were covered in bookshelves and music posters.

Alice sat me down at a stool in the bathroom with my favorite book, Pride and Prejudice. When she was done, three hours later, Alice was done.

I looked at the beauty in Alice's full sized mirror. 

She had brown curly hair that hung in smooth ringlets framing her face. Her complexion was smooth and the smoky eye shadow made her brown pop. Her lips were full and red. Her dress was dark blue. It Fell to her knee making her legs look miles long. It was a halter had an interesting back. Her heels were strappy silver heels. I only noticed it was me after I looked at the face for a while.

"omigod you guys! Thank you so much! I look amazing!"

"no Bells, you look HOTT with two T's" Rose corrected.

"Talking about hot Rose, you pretty much ace that word!"

Her long blonde hair was curled at he tips and her makeup was done it natural shades. Her lips were a bright red. Her red dress made her figure look amazing. Her dress was scrunched at the top and released into a tiny ball gown type bottom. Her ice blue eyes sparkled. She looked extra tall in her studded silver stilettos.

Gorgeous, as usual.

"Hey! What about me!" A high voice chirped

I audibly gasped as I saw her small figure in her dress.

Her pixie like figure plus her dress made her look exactly like a fairy! Her dress was pink, naturally. The bodice was dotted with pink sparkles and shone in the light. The bottom poofed out slightly. Complete with silver heels. Her dress was perfect. Her pink eye shadow and bright pink lips made her unusually green eyes shine. Her inky hair was spiked at the edges.

We were ready.

**YAAAAY! CHAPPIE IS DONE!!!!!!!!! Ok so I already have ideas for the next chapter for this story. Be sure to check out my other stories Holiday in Forks and 90 Years into the Future. **

**Thanks again to Jules, Lee, and november21.**

**Jules and Lee- c u in school! ( Oh BTW lee! Ppl think that you and BHA are dating!EW! Srry. And we have his ID card. Its funny!)**

**(BTW Jules! If you don't update once upon a dream or Perfect reality I will kill you! And ill make sure Ned in his sexi black clothes doesn't bring you back to life.!)**

**November21- Thank you SOOOOO much. The creative juiced are flowing once more and I have a bundle more Ideas!**

**So one last little thing review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review **


	3. Chapter 3

**YAAAY! NEW CHAPPIE! This one goes out to Xx-PrincessPeach-xX**

**Thank you for the idea for a club scene!**

**I DO NOT OWN: Twilight, ****Come one Come all****- by All time low or ****Shake It ****by Metro Station. Look up those songs, they r awesomefullls**

We got into Rosalie's red convertible and began the drive to the club.

" I think tonight's is gonna be different from all the other nights…" Alice blabbed.

I really hope it did, I knew to never doubt Alice, but I didn't think she was right this time.

To shut Alice up, Rosalie turned the radio on to the local pop station.

_Come one, come all_

_You're just in time_

_To witness my first breakdown_

_Cause there's a mile gone_

_For every minute passed _

_When im stuck in this town_

"Oh my gosh! I LOVE THIS SONG!" I screamed, as Rosalie and Alice agreed.

_I've got a bone to pick with you, Mr. DJ_

_The traffic in this town_

_Is just as bad as it is in LA_

_So go on and lock me up_

_You better throw away that key_

_Before I find out where you broadcast from_

_Because your play list is killing me_

_I'll change that station, _

_Light it up like the fourth of July_

_Its me, im caller 15_

_Time to play my last request._

We all sang as loud as we could, not caring about the stares we were getting.

We arrived at the club laughing like maniacs, near tears.

Rosalie parked her car next to a huge Jeep Wrangler.

"That's a big car" Alice said

"Imagine how it would rock when-" Rose began

"No Rose, ew, don't even think that"

"ah, little Bella, im surprised you and Seth haven't done _it_ yet."

"Rose!" I shouted at the blonde beauty of my best friend as Alice's laugh sounded throughout the parking lot like twinkling bells.

"Come on, guys, lets hurry." I shouted running ahead trying to hide my blush.

They laughed as the caught up with me, which wasn't hard, because I was wearing heels and stumbling every five seconds.

Rose flirted her way through the line and we were in the club within 10 minutes.

As soon as I entered the doors, I was hit with the strong smell of alcohol and sweat. There were people sitting at barstools, almost to drunk to sit still.

People were sitting at booths laughing and talking with friends.

Others were on the dance floor swaying like the ocean as the DJ played music that was pounding through the speakers almost making the club feel like it was moving.

Rose, Alice and I grabbed a booth and sat down pushing our way though swarms of drunk idiots.

Cat calls and whistles sounded as we walked with confidence.

We ordered drinks and laughed.

"MANHUNT!!!" shouted Alice.

" ugh , Alice, not tonight. Tonight all I wanted to do was dink a little play DD! Plus, I have a boyfriend!"

"Come on Bella." Rose began, " Seth will never know, plus I don't think it counts as cheating if you dance with one lucky bastard!" Rose explained

"ROSE!! I bet that's why you cant hold down a relationship, you can't stick to one guy. I swear your just like a little kid, can't have one!" I ranted, shocked at myself.

"oooooooo" Alice said, creating tension between Rose and I

'oh, god. Im sorry Rose, forgive me! Please!" I begged as Rose glared at me

"Oh no, Bells, You just got yourself into a whole bunch of trouble!" she stated, as she advanced towards me.

"ALICE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as Rose grabbed my hands and pulled me out to the dance floor.

"Sorry Bella!" Alice called trailing along clearly not sorry at all.

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_

_Now if she touches like this, Will you touch her right back?_

_Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?_

I got more into the song as I began moving my hips more and more I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist and dance along with me.

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

As the song ended I turned around to see who the man was.

He had bronze colored hair that was unnaturally messy, in a good way. He wasn't buff but he was definitely strong. He had muscles and a slightly boyish frame. He had a gorgeous crooked grin that made my heart melt like pudding. He was tall, at least 6 feet tall, towering over my 5'4 body frame. I looked up at him and saw the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. They were bright emerald orbs that's seemed to sparkle.

He pulled me to the corner to talk.

"Hi," I said breathlessly. Wow nice going Bella! You probably seem like a total idiot who can't for a coherent sentence!

"Hey, yourself. Im Edward" He said in a velvety voice

"Bella" I answered, shaking his hand

"It fits you" he said so softly that it was hardly audible

"What?" I asked and he looked at me like I was delusional.

We stared at each other for a couple minutes and I looked around for Rose and Alice.

Rose was dancing, if it can be called dancing, with a big tall burly man who looked like a serious weightlifter.

Alice was jumping around a tall blond guy with ice blue eyes. She looked so incredibly tiny with the guy because he was so tall.

I looked over at Edward as he gazed at me. I stared into his eyes as he began to bring his face closer to my face. I lifted my head up to him and before I knew it, we were kissing. It was slow and gentle, not like my kisses with Seth.

When I realized this, I immediately pulled away.

"No no no no. This is not right I have a boyfriend"

He looked at me

"I have a girlfriend" Of course he did, this greek god of a man, of course he had a girlfriend. Whoa whoa whoa! WAIT! Greek god of a man? What is wrong with me? I blame those three beers.

"I can't do this to him. Im sorry" I looked away ashamed.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and noticed that he didn't look like a guy who just noticed that he was cheating on a girlfriend would look.

I looked, more like glared at him.

I began to walk away when he grabbed onto my elbow. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body starting from where he touched me.

"Bella-" he began

"Its Isabella" I snapped at him

"ok, Isabella, I am sorry-"

"-no you aren't" I interrupted " you are just like any other boy, you can't stand having one! Your all like little boys in candy shops, you can't just get one, you need a ton of candy! Im sick of boys being like this! The only boy like that I know is my boyfriend! Unlike almost all of the guys here, he will stick with me!" I finished my rant and walked away grabbing Alice and Rose on my way.

"Bells what happened!?" they asked me. I was angry and I was showing it, but I was also sad . Angry tears were streaming down my face.

We ran to the car just to see Edward and the boys that Rose and Alice where dancing with standing by the Jeep Wrangler,

"Emmett!" cried Rose

"Jazzy!" Alice smiled

"Bella," Edward said smugly.

"What is the matter with you Edward! Are you some fucked up deranged cheating stalker?" I asked him

Rose and Alice looked at me sadly, then glared at Edward, then glanced almost sympathetically at Emmett and Jasper.

We hopped into the car and Rose backed up before speeding off. She glared at Edward and hissed

"nobody and I mean **nobody** hurts my friend. I hope you understand that."

She put her car in drive and ran over his foot, we fell in pain and I couldn't help but feel guilty to this guy.

Rose and Alice were looking down ashamed as I tried to talk to them.

"Come on guys, those boys were probably players! I mean the bronze haired one told me he had a girlfriend then kissed me!" Alice and Rose looked at me in shock.

"Yeah I mean, Emmett tried to use some cheesy pick up lines on me," Rose began, almost regretting it

"And I might have seen jasper kissing some blonde slut in the corner before we began" Alice snuffled out, not believing she said it, really hoping that Jasper hadn't actually done that.

"we don't need those jerks, we can find some perfectly amazing guys on your own!"

"YEAH!" we all shouted

"We must agree to never fall for players like that, to never let a guy cheat on us!"

"YEAH!" they agreed. We drove home screaming.

As soon as I got to the apartment I took of my shoes and looked at the clock 4:00 am. Wow, its late, or early, whatever im tired. I fell onto my bed with my dress on, ready for a short night of dreamless sleep.

**CHAPPIE IS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO??????? what do u think? Check out my other stories too. ****Holiday in Forks ****is a story about me and my friends and ****90 years into the future ****is a Edward left Bella and they meet again in, you guessed it, 90 years into the future. I know one thing you should all do!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this chapter is more like a filler/flashback. I got some reviews saying Why did bella act like that. So here is the reason. It kinda intense, but not really. Because today is the first day back to school (for me at least), and Secret life of the american teenager starts today. I will be kind to my readers and give them a chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or the characters in it.**

2 days later

It has been a couple of days ever since the incident at the club . There is a reason why I was so harsh to Ed-, him. Im not against boys, I love boys as much as the next girl. I mean I have a boyfriend. Players though…

_-Flashback-_

_I was 17 __**( A:n/ you won't be seventeen forever and we can get away with this tonight… sorry I love that song.) **__and dating the ever-so-popular jock, Mike Newton. I instantly from invisible to the class queen. I thought I was lucky, Mike was always so sweet. He gave me roses and chocolates constantly. But boy was I wrong…_

_One day I decided to the movies with my friend Angela. We entered the theater and I instantly spotted Mike making out with some blonde bitch. They broke apart to breathe and he caught my icy glare. He looked around, searching for an escape. He couldn't escape me though, I stepped forward to him and gave him a glare so deathly, he wouldn't dare break it. _

" _Mike, I don't know what your problem is. You are a sick disgusting guy. I don't even know why I ever agreed to go out with you. I'm not that desperate! If you hadn't figured it out yet because you can't get it through your thick skull, we are over" I was surprised at my courage to talk to someone like that, even more so the school quarterback. _

_I raised my hand to slap him but his hand caught mine in the air. His grip was so tight, an iron hold, impossible to break out of. He dragged me to the near empty parking lot, lit only by one street lamp. He dropped me to the ground and I heard a loud crack as my head hit the pavement._

" _You worthless little bitch! I actually decide to give you a chance with me and you give it all up because I was kissing another girl." He yelled at me. _

_With that he kicked my form now still form shock. My side was throbbing. I think my ribs were broken. He stepped on my leg. He was a football player and was very heavy. I heard the snap as the bone broke under his weight. The pain was spreading and I was trying my hardest to stay awake. The blood around me was soaking into my shirt. He dragged me to my feet and punched my face. I fell to the ground instantly. He smiled as he kicked me one last time. So this is what I get for being brave. I thought. The irony could kill me, if he didn't. He jumped into his car only stopping to get a girl. He sped up laughing._

_I don't know how long I lay there, waiting for my rescuer._

"_Oh My god!" I heard Angela scream. She printed over to me, cell phone in hand, calling 911. The last thing I heard was ambulance sirens going off, as darkness took over my aching body._

_-Flashback Over-_

I ended up breaking my leg, and 3 ribs. I had thirty stitches in my head, a black eye, broken nose and a sprained wrist. I scared after that. Mike was in Juvi, but that didn't help. For months I lay in my room doing nothing. Not only until Senior year is when I really opened up. Alice, Rose, Seth, and Angela were the only ones I could trust.

**Yep, so really a filler. Just Bella's past. I know its short but that's only because my friend ( the guy who likes Twilight) is at my house and he wont let me use my computer ****L****. **

**Lurving you always,**

**Hadorky**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review **


End file.
